


Riddle Wrapped In An Enigma

by Pastelglitchesxx



Category: Akuma no Riddle - Fandom, Riddle Story of Devil, 悪魔のリドル | Akuma no Riddle | Riddle Story of Devil
Genre: Becoming girlfriends!!, Ending Scene Rewrite, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Missing Scene, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Toharu, Tokaku x Haru - Freeform, Warning! brief mention of child abuse, Warning! brief mention of sexual assault, because my otaya headcanons slipped in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelglitchesxx/pseuds/Pastelglitchesxx
Summary: Tokaku was surprised by it, to say the least. Usually, when Haru touched her, she felt a phantom reluctance sneak into her from beyond her train of thought. At first, she objected to all of Haru’s hugs and holds and etc. This time felt different, though.
Relationships: Azuma Tokaku/Ichinose Haru, Tokaku Azuma/Haru Ichinose
Kudos: 17





	Riddle Wrapped In An Enigma

**Author's Note:**

> I binged this anime yesterday and absolutely adored it, but was disappointed that Haru x Tokaku was never confirmed. They pulled a "no homo" when the characters (underaged characters, which makes what i'm about to say worse) are literally fucking in the intro sequence?? So anyways I decided to fill the hole in my heart myself. Short but sweet. Also I think this is the shortest fic I've ever written. Also i missed indents

Tokaku was surprised by it, to say the least. Usually, when Haru touched her, she felt a phantom reluctance sneak into her from beyond her train of thought. At first, she objected to all of Haru’s hugs and holds and etc. Shows of affection like that were alien to kids raised in the agency. She only ever defied it with her words, though, and usually a roll of her eyes. No matter what she did, it was hard to force venom in her tone when it came to Haru Ichinose. As their relationship went on, Tokaku found herself not only tolerating it, but being used to it. Liking it. It became so familiar so quickly. Haru would hook onto her arms when they walked through the school, their knees would touch when they were studying, Haru’s head would fall comfortably on Tokaku’s shoulder when they were close; Haru even held her hand, loosely, but with such a warmth that Tokaku openly offered. Sometimes. 

It would make Tokaku smile at the other girl’s unwavering excitement. 

When Haru sat on her desk, she’d casually put her hand on top of Haru’s. She’d look up at her make this soft face, an expression she found herself making for Haru only. It would always take a minute for Haru to notice it, and then she would give a doofish smirk and continue on with an even happier tone. 

This time felt different, though.

Haru had just come out of graduation. She practically jumped over the street, her feet were so fast. When she crossed, she showed off the cardboard roll of scrolled up diplomas in her hands like this was the first time Tokaku looked at it. She had noticed it as soon as Haru walked out of the building, her gaze honing in on the items instinctively. But she didn’t tell Haru that, and reacted back with her usual charm. 

“What are those?” She said sharply. 

“Diplomas!” Haru exclaimed. “For all the other girls! I told Mizorogi-sensei that we could give them out! It’ll be a chance to see them again.” 

Tokaku glared down at her. “You miss them, don’t you?”

“... We were around each other for so long,” Haru glanced at the ground, “how could I not?” 

Tokaku shook her head. “Fine. Let’s go.”

“You know where they are?”

“Of course. I kept tabs on them after they were eliminated. Chitaru is in recovery at the hospital; she and Hitsugi are the closest, so we’ll go there first. Mahiru and Shin’ya have been in a therapy facility for people with Dissociative Identity Disorder, they’re supposed to complete the program today. Sumireko sent her a job offer. She’s decided to use a wheelchair instead of replacing her limbs again, but needs someone to act as her arms. Otoya is in an asylum, undergoing counseling for sexual childhood trauma until they can figure out if she is stable enough for persecution in court. Isuke’s on a vacation with her dads. It’s Haruki’s day off, so she’ll be babysitting her siblings. Kōko and Shiena have teamed up to dismantle the assassination agency. Suzu uploaded her profile on a few dating sites last night.”

Haru eyed her, clearly holding in a chuckle. “I don’t think I’m the _only_ one who misses them.”

Tokaku started walking.

“Wait for me!” She cried, and hooked their arms together.

That’s when it hit Tokaku. How _different_ this act was compared to everything before. She deadpanned forward, half-listening to Haru’s hopeful talk about visiting the others. Her memories lingered on something she had said a little while back. 

That was when she didn’t know if Haru would make it out alive. She was terrified for her. That’s what she wanted, Haru, her first ever friend. Tokaku felt Haru’s pain as if it was her own. She wanted Haru like how she needed to sleep, or else her body would break down without it. Without her.

_“There is something I desire, but… it won’t come true now!”_

She finally realized exactly what she had meant by that.

Tokaku moved her head slightly to look at Haru’s face. The other girl was trying to remember what Chitaru’s hospital number was, then her ramble spiralled into how they were going to get on the island Isuke was vacationing on, then turned into cheering for Kōko and Shiena’s mission. Tokaku’s footsteps slowed as she took in Haru’s face; the small dimples lining her chubby cheeks, the pimples scattered around her teenage face, the random freckle that dotted her neck, or the way she never stopped smiling. Tokaku faintly heard the girl’s laugh in her ears as her subconscious mused on its own.

“Miss Tokaku?” Haru asked when Tokaku’s pace had slowed to a full stop. 

“Give me the diplomas for a minute.” 

Haru scrunched her face in confusion, but handed them to Tokaku. She slowly let go after making sure her friend’s grip was tightly wound against the cardboard.

Haru placed her now free hand right next to the other one, where she held Tokaku’s arm. “Is something wrong?” She said, looking up at Tokaku with pretty eyes brimming with concern.

Tokaku moved away from Haru, shifting their hooked arms into clasped hands, to lean the diploma roll on a nearby tree. She looked back at Haru, raising their warm palms, letting go of her and entangling their fingers in between themselves. She gently stepped closer to her. 

“I need to do something,” Tokaku said. It was plain and dry like normal, but for some reason the way it sounded in her mouth made her eyebrows arch more than usual. “If it’s alright with you.” 

“Oh!” Haru blinked slowly. “I-I thought we could drop them off together, but if you have places to be, Miss Tokaku, that’s—uh— T-Tokaku?”

At the way Tokaku placed her fingertips on Haru’s chin, the redhead’s face flushed. Haru stared at her and Tokaku wondered if she was imagining the extra twinkle in her eyes. Haru seemed to tighten the grip she had on Tokaku’s hand before standing up on her toes, and she lightly caressed the side of the taller girl’s waist with her free palm. 

Haru closed her eyes. “Miss Tokaku?”

She was inches apart from Haru’s lips. “What is it, Haru?” 

She smiled. “Be gentle.” 

Tokaku felt her chest flutter with feelings she wasn’t used to, and her lips brushed against Haru’s only slightly. The surprise of what she was doing stayed with her for a few seconds. Haru didn’t seem to notice, but her face inched forward, as if silently saying, _I like you, too._

Tokaku regained her composure at Haru’s assurance, and met the other girl half way. The hand Haru had on Tokaku’s waist suddenly left so she could hug Tokaku, pulling her closer. Her hand left Haru’s chin to return it. Tokaku made sure to let Haru take the lead, kissing her quietly, eyes wide open to make sure Haru still looked comfortable. Tokaku watched as Haru’s entire body turned red and shuddered, like she was frozen in place. Haru was suddenly sensitive to everything around her. The breeze made her whimper and she wrapped firmly around Tokaku’s touch, seeking solace from the new experience. 

It felt weird, and oddly... _wet_. Was that normal? She didn’t know if she liked the feeling of pressure on her lips, but she loved how close they were. She just wasn’t used to it yet. It was Tokaku’s first kiss, too. 

She hoped it would be the first of many.

Tokaku pulled away when Haru began grinning, since it probably hurt to have someone kiss with your teeth. Or at the very least, felt incredibly strange. Haru sighed out of Tokaku. Her eyes finally opened and she beamed up at her. Luckily, Tokaku whipped her mouth before then.

“Was that okay?” She whispered.

Haru giggled. “More than okay,” she breathed.

Tokaku nodded. Slowly, she backed away out of the hug. Her body turned to the tree and she quickly smiled at Haru before turning her back. Their hands shifted again, as Haru’s touch fell from Tokaku and then secured back together, airtight for the moment. Tokaku grabbed the diplomas and handed them to her. Haru clapped and held it at her side. She quickly hung onto Tokaku’s arm again, but they locked eyes and Tokaku put her arm around Haru’s shoulder instead. Haru filled the gap between them and pressed her side against Tokaku’s torso, laying her head on her chest.

“You ready?”

Tokaku felt Haru’s head ruffling her jacket as she nodded. 

As they walked away from Myōjō Academy and Class Black, Haru spoke softly. “Miss Tokaku?”

“Yeah?”

“Will you be my girlfriend?”

“... Yeah. Yeah, Haru, I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've only ever kissed one person (i'm a literal child) so i described the way the kiss felt like how mine was, does it show I don't mack people on the regular


End file.
